1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for tracking wounded animals, and more particularly, to a transmitter-equipped arrow, especially adapted for using radio signals for tracking an animal wounded by an arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting with bow and arrow is a popular sport. When an arrow is shot from the bow, it is often difficult to locate whether it hits its target or not. If the arrow misses the target, it often disappears in the brush. If the arrow hits a target animal, such as a deer, the animal if often able to run quite a distance before it collapses as it succumbs to its wounds. In such a case, it is often difficult to locate the wounded game. In the first case, it would be desirable to locate a missing arrow. In the second case it would be desirable to locate the missing game and the missing arrow.
A number of arrows are disclosed in the prior art which are designed to locate missing arrows. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose devices designed to locate arrows that have been shot: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,243; 4,749,198; 4,858,935; 4,885,800; 4,940,245; 4,976,442; and 5,024,447. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,243 discloses an arrow game tracker that uses a conventional arrow connected to a flexible line that is payed out as the arrow flies. This device has the advantage of using a conventional arrow, but it has a significant disadvantage with respect to the flexible line which can easily become tangled in brush. In this respect, it would be desirable if a arrow tracking device were provided which did not employ a flexible line that can readily become tangled in brush.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,198; 4,858,935; 4,885,800; 4,940,245; 4,976,442; and 5,024,447 all employ a common principle for tracking arrows. They employ radio transmitters and receivers for tracking transmitted signals. They also share another common feature. The radio transmitter is built into the shaft of the arrow. One disadvantage of a transmitter built-in to a shaft is the expense of designing and building customized arrows. In this respect, it would be desirable if an arrow tracking device were provided that did not entail the expense of designing and building customized arrows.
Another disadvantage associated with built-in transmitters is the difficulty of balancing the arrow/transmitter combination so that the flight of the arrow does not wobble and is straight and true. In this respect, it would be desirable if an arrow tracking device were provided which is well balanced with respect to the arrow so that the arrow does not wobble in its flight path.
There are very large numbers of arrows currently in use, and these arrows do not have tracking capabilities. Rather than require a bow and arrow user to discard the current arrows in use, it would be desirable if the current arrows in use could be converted or retrofitted to incorporate a radio transmitter.
For a transmitter apparatus that can be added onto a conventional arrow to retrofit the arrow with a radio transmitter, it is important that the added-on apparatus have provisions for optimum adaptation to a conventional arrow. More specifically, for an added-on transmitter, it would be desirable if the added-on transmitter had an adjustable element which facilitated optimum weight distribution.
If a transmitter assembly would be added onto a conventional arrow, it would be important for the added-on transmitter assembly to have good dynamic flight characteristics and to have good aerodynamic characteristics.
When an arrow is equipped with a radio transmitter, it is not only important that the arrow wound the animal, it is also important that the arrow remain with the animal before the animal collapses. In this respect, it would be desirable if an arrow tracking device were provided that had means for keeping the arrow on the wounded animal.
In an arrow locating system, the receiver apparatus is also of great importance. For field use, it would be desirable if the receiver apparatus would be battery-powered, light-weight, highly directional, and easily carried and used.
Hunters very often hunt in groups of two or more persons. When such is the case, another hunter could be supplied with a second receiver apparatus. The two receiver apparatuses being used together can facilitate locating the transmitting arrow. In this respect, it would be desirable if a receiver apparatus were equipped with a compass to facilitate transmitter location when more than one receiver apparatus is employed.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use arrows with radio transmitters, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an arrow tracking apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a flexible line that can readily become tangled in brush; (2) does not entail the expense of designing and building customized arrows; (3) has a well-balanced arrow so that the arrow does not wobble in its flight path; (4) converts or retrofits arrows which do not have a radio transmitter into ones which incorporate a radio transmitter; (5) had good dynamic flight characteristics and has good aerodynamic characteristics; (6) has means for keeping the arrow on the wounded animal; (7) provides a receiver apparatus which is battery-powered, light-weight, highly directional, and easily carried and used; (8) has an adjustable element which facilitates optimum weight distribution; and (9) includes a receiver apparatus which includes a compass to facilitate transmitter location when more than one receiver apparatus is employed. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique arrow tracking apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.